Winx Horror
by pumpkinraindrop
Summary: This is a story which has Bloom and the Professors as the main characters. I am unsure of how dark this will become as it currently has a mind of it's own. I hope you like it. ManxMan same for women. Bloom has visions of impending doom for the professors. They have to stick together and adjust to their new life of darkness. Formerly LeaMicheleLove.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my new story, and I know I have plenty of others to finish, but I have been dreaming about something very similar to this. I love to day dream on the bus. I hope you like it, and please would you cast your vote on my poll that can be found on my profile. For those of you who are unsure of how to do this once you have read this chapter simply scroll back up to the top and click on my name, this will take you to my profile page. At the top you should see 'Poll' and then the question with 'Vote now' in blue, click on this and the options will drop down. You can vote for up to 6 choices, and you don't have to have an account to do this. ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed day dreaming it up. It's a bit longer than my usual length, and was going to be a one-shot but I couldn't finish it in one chapter, and I was looking forwards to seeing what you thought. Please leave a review. I hope you have a great day!

She ran as fast as she could and yet she it still wasn't fast enough. They were right behind her and she could hear the raspy cackles. She could hear the taunting voices of what appeared to be a small child and she tried not to cry. Pausing, she spun around in circles, trying to gather her bearing as her heart rate increased tenfold. Where were they? All of a sudden she heard her family's voices and she took off in that direction. Running into a dense patch of trees Bloom could feel the coldness start to seep into her. Palladium and Faragonda appeared in front of her and she picked up her pace, and yet when they span around their faces were contorted into demon like features. The red head gasped and backed away as the two disappeared from view, reappearing straight in front of her. Bloom stumbled backwards in surprise as they clawed her, falling into darkness.

A shrill scream escaped her as she sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for breath. It was always the same dream. All of a sudden the doors to her room burst open and the Alfea Professors poured in brandishing weapons and spells. They looked around, assessing the room before coming to sit beside the red head.  
"The nightmare again Bloomie?" Griselda asked softly, running her fingers through the red heads hair, she nodded in response, her breathing beginning to calm down now that her family was here.  
"The same one?" Bloom shook her head to Avalon's question, who smiled softly at her.  
"The situation was the same, but this time it was Fara and Palladium." The two looked at each other before reaching to take her hands in theirs.  
"It is fine Bloom, we're all safe. No one's hurt, see?" Faragonda spoke reassuringly, trying to help relax the startled young woman.  
"Yes, no weird faces see?" The elf pulled a face causing the red head to chuckle. They were relieved to hear her laugh. Since the nightmares had started a few nights ago the fire fairy had been unusually quiet and reserved. They were starting to worry.  
"Do you think they have any significance though?" At this the family looked at each other, wondering just how much to tell her.

"I asked Griff yesterday what she thought…. She's concerned at the nature of the dreams, she does think that there could be a connection, and the twins have warned Saladin and Codatorta to stay on their toes. They'll be coming over as soon as all the students have left. We're just going to have to be very careful over the next while." Faragonda settled with telling the red head the truth whilst masking the increasing worry that they all felt. The prince or princess that held the dragon fire were known for their prophetic visions. This however would not help ease Bloom's fears.  
"Come on, snuggle back down Bloom, we'll sit with you until you fall back asleep okay?" Bloom nodded, curling up as Du Four covered her back up. The red head closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. They stayed a while, watching the softly snoring red head, before they each kissed her forehead and quietly left for their own rooms, each dreading what the next few days would bring.

Griffin and the twins stood at the entrance to Cloud Tower watching their students leave, and bidding some goodbye for the last time. The three looked at each other solemnly as they bid the last one off.  
"How do you think Bloom is?" Zarathustra spoke aloud as they magically sealed the school for witches up.  
"I talked to Fara this morning. She had another one last night, this time with herself and Palladium being the 'demon like creatures'. Bloom understandably is very distraught, they have not told her that they are prophetic dreams, just that there is a possibility that they could be true." The head mistress sighed as she rubbed her temples.  
"Bloom is probably terrified enough as it is at the moment." The three paused to look at their school one last time, wondering at how the red head was feeling, before they clasped hands and teleported themselves outside Alfea's gates.

Codatorta and Saladin were both wondering this same thing as they waved off the last staff member.  
"I can't possibly imagine how she's feeling." Codatorta stated gruffly.  
"Fara told me she's in quite a state at the moment, poor girl. She's not aware of them being prophetic. They decided to wait until we are all there before telling her." The headmaster sighed; he was feeling every bit of his age right now. Their youngest member of the family was suffering, and they all felt rather useless, not knowing how to help.  
"What do you reckon is going to happen to us?" The headmaster looked up at his taller companion, pausing slightly, thinking.  
"I'm unsure. If we are lucky then nothing. We should hopefully be okay now that we are aware of what is to possibly come. We just have to be careful." He did not want to contemplate the idea of the trouble that seemed to be looming over them. He was far too weary and just wanted a relaxing summer. If it was called however he knew that both he and Codatorta would step up and protect their family as best they could. They headed to the air craft that they had left out for them after locking the school and took off for Alfea.

The two Red Fountain tutors arrived at Alfea only a couple of minutes after the Cloud Tower witches, and upon greeting each other they made their way to the teaching quarters. They entered and for a moment thought nobody was there until they heard soft snoring coming from the couch. Cautiously they stepped over to it and smiled upon seeing the red head.  
"She looks so tired." Elditrude murmured, gently tracing the dark shadows underneath the girl's eyes.  
"She is. At the moment she is utterly terrified. We popped out for a moment to close the back entrance to the school, sealing it off." Faragonda stated as she and the others made their way further into the room and sat down on one of the many sofas. Palladium, Avalon and Grizelda opting to sit on the floor in front of the red heads legs, as the other professors joined them.  
"It has been hell watching her go through this. I'm dreading telling her that they could very well likely be prophetic." Wiz Giz stated as he looked towards his former student, now family member, unused to seeing her seem so weak. The others contemplated this as they sat in silence; they were dreading the days to come.

Unable to stand the oppressive silence any longer Du Four stood up to make tea, the twins following behind to help. Carrying the drinks on small lilac trays they handed each member of the family their drink, knowing all of the orders off by heart. They moved to talk about the past school year and what they hoped the new one was going to be like. All of them agreed on their desire of not wanting to see or teach Stella again. The sun fairy was far too much hassle. Bloom's eyes fluttered open and she observed her family for a few moments, relaxing as she listened to them chat about the everyday occurrences that was being a professor. Slowly the red head sat up, effectively ceasing the conversation while they made sure she was okay. Griselda sat beside the red head, handing her a cup of iced tea as Palladium placed a reassuring arm around the fire fairy. Conversation started back up amongst them as they deliberately tried to keep it fun and light-hearted, trying to be as normal as they could, even for a little while. None of them had no idea how precious that few moments of normality would become in the days ahead.


	2. NOTE! Please read, important

Hey everyone, just to let you know I have finally changed my name to pumpkinraindrop, for all of those that were not aware my name was going to change I was formerly leaMicheleLove. This note will be taken down when I next upload but will be at the top of the new chapter. Thank you, I hope you have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update. Anyway. Here is the next chapter, thank you for all the follows and favorites. I'm very grateful for all the reviews, and please feel free to leave a comment. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it will grow more intense as the story progresses.

The following nights Bloom could hardly sleep, the nightmares growing steadily more frequent and doubling in their intensity. The family worried for the young girl's salary as she sat curled up against Faragonda, sipping hot chocolate as she stared into space.  
"They're real aren't they?" Bloom asked, startling the family out of their silence. Sharing a look they sighed, dreading how she would take the news.  
"Your mother used to have prophetic dreams, and her mother before her used to. The power of the dragon fire is quite different to the others, as it is what made the world. Whoever possesses the power of the dragon fire is known to have prophetic visions….. So in all likelihood, yes they are a vision of what is to come." Griffin spoke softly, not wanting to scare the already terrified young girl. They watched as she blinked rapidly, trying to take in the information as she fidgeted slightly.  
"I thought I saw something in my room after the nightmare last night." Bloom admitted, startling the others.  
"Why didn't you tell us? What did it look like?" Griselda asked. If they were coming closer then they were all in serious danger. Griselda half hoped it was the sleep deprivation that made her think she saw something, however knowing Bloom, it wouldn't be.

"You were already freaked. You're all trying to comfort me and yet you're all as scared as I am. Aura girl, remember?" Bloom asked softly, causing the family to smile softly at the young woman.  
"As for how it looked…. It was super dark, but it moved odd, like on all fours." Bloom added, thinking back to the shift in darkness. She shivered as she remembered the way it seemed it to move so swiftly, not allowing her to fully see what it was.  
"Like an animal?" Saladin asked, raising his eyebrow. If it was a magical animal they could always use guns, or traps to kill or stop it in it's tracks.  
"No. Not like an animal. It was like a human form, but swift and….. I don't know! It certainly didn't _feel_ like an animal. It was just too dark." Becoming frustrated, she shook her head, trying to clear away some of the haze. The others looked at her in sadness. It was clearly becoming too much for her.  
"I just hate seeing you all in so much pain." Bloom spoke softly now, looking at them with tears in her eyes. For all her fierceness, they knew her softer side, normally it only coming out to play when they were alone.  
"Don't worry Bloomie. We'll manage, I'm sure." Du Four pulled the read head in for a hug, as Avalon rubbed her back, the two finding it difficult to keep calm. They all could feel a change in the air, and they knew that whatever was going to come was unavoidable and was going to be unpleasant.

"Okay. We need to get away. We are all on edge and need to relax." Faragonda held her hand up as the others objected. "We of course, need to take precautions, but there really isn't much to do here that can not be done elsewhere, and Bloom needs her sleep, and I think she will find that much easier whilst on a beach in bright sunshine." The others contemplated this before nodding in agreement. It seemed their fates were sealed, and if that was the case they needed to be strong and refreshed, and they needed their fire fairy to have a clear head. Getting some sleep would help with that.  
"A beach sounds really nice actually….. Especially for the sunshine." Bloom smiled tiredly at them all, and they were relieved to see a bit of the tension had lifted from her. The twins pulled the red head up to their feet and led her into her room to start packing her case. The others shook their heads at this, and went about doing the same, Griffin and Faragonda packing the twins cases for them.

A few short hours later the small family had arrived in the resort realm and had settled in to their beach home. Bloom changed into a purple bikini, shells lining the bra piece. She stretched tiredly and grabbed a towel before padding out of her room to meet the others in the living area. Together they headed down to the beach and the family watched as Bloom dug her feet into the sand, sighing softly as a gentle breeze tousled her hair. They were stunned at how beautiful she truly was. They were always aware of it, of course; but with the sun hitting her, she looked as though her hair was on fire. It literally took their breath away. They snapped out of their daze as they heard her giggle, as she picked up a small crab. Grinning the females started to lay out beach towels whilst the men set up the barbeque. Bloom grinned chucking a fire ball and setting it alight, causing the family to chuckle in amusement at the happiness she got.  
"Pyromaniac." Codatorta teased, nudging her gently in the side.  
"And don't you know it." Bloom spoke brightly, grinning manically.


	4. Chapter 4

Winx Horror Chapter Three

Hey everyone, I want to thank you for all the reads, reviews, follows and favourites I have gotten for this story. I'm really grateful and I hope you have a great day (or evening) where you are. This was written listening to different Halloween 'sounds' I found on you tube. I hope you like this story, please leave a review.  
pumpkinraindrop/LeaMicheleLove

Chapter three  
They let Bloom sleep the sunny evening away, Faragonda, Griselda, Palladium and Du Four getting some rest to stay awake with the fire fairy during the darker hours. They had no doubt she would have trouble falling to sleep. The breeze began to pick up around ten as it grew dark, and seeing Bloom shiver Codatorta picked her up and carried her inside, placing her on the sofa. Avalon grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and draped it over her causing her to roll on her side and grip said blanket.  
"Cute ain't she?" Zarathustra asked as she and her twin left the room to make drinks. The remainder of the family sat down, switching on the television, trying their best to act normal. Faragonda had just downed her third cup of tea whilst trying to ignore Griffin who sat beside her smirking.  
"And what may I ask, has caused you to look like that?" The grey haired fairy asked as she reached for the teapot to pour herself another cup.  
"Just thinking that you really are starting to sound and act like an old woman….. Although you always have done when it comes to tea." The green skinned witch grinned as the aforementioned fairy gave her the stink eye, shaking her head. Faragonda paused about to retort until Bloom groaned as her body tensed.  
"No….. Not going….." Bloom murmured under her breath, Du Four crouched down beside her head and pressed a soothing hand on the young girl's forehead, who stilled and let out a sigh of contentment. The fairy of manners sat down on the floor beside Bloom gracefully before reaching over and taking her cup of tea from Avalon with a grateful smile.  
"Even here she can't escape." Griselda spoke solemnly, searching their youngest family members face for distress, finding none she calmed slightly. The brown haired woman was still concerned however. _To see what is to come may sometimes be a blessing, but to have no control over it, and to see what she does must be awful. _  
"No, although she did manage a solid couple of hours sleep on the beach." Palladium ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up from Avalon and Faragonda he was sure. The family smiled at the thought of Bloom getting even a couple of hours of sleep.

That evening the family drifted off to bed leaving a now awake Bloom sat curled up into Griselda's side as she sipped on her hot chocolate. Faragonda, Palladium and Du Four were arguing over what film to stick on as the two women watched.  
"The other woman would definitely cheer Bloom up. Who wouldn't want to get their own back on a cheating husband?" Du Four grinned as the other two froze, knowing that would let her win. Bloom would love to see three women torment and harass a cheating husband. They looked at the sleepy woman who had changed into a onesie and was now chatting to Griselda about some clothes they had seen online. Faragonda stood up to make popcorn as Palladium started to set up blankets and pillows for the five of them, grabbing some juice from the fridge and some cups. Faragonda handed him the teapot and he took it into the living room with an amused shake of his head. Du Four sat in front of the T.V. wondering why the film wasn't coming on. Due to the no magic policy of the resort realm allot of the technology they had was ancient. Bloom came to kneel beside the professor of manners and giggled.  
"You have to press 'play' on these, it's not automatic like the one at Alfea." The red head grinned as she pressed the play button, trying to dodge out of the way as Du Four swatted her arm.  
"I can't help it if you were brought up with ancient technologies." The long haired professor teased, her silver hair swaying gently as she poked the young woman's side, causing Bloom to stick her tongue out at her. The two settled on the large couch, Bloom opting for the middle, next to Griselda as Faragonda stole the seat on her other side and Palladium sat on the end. The five laughed and chatted as they watched the film, each commenting on their favourite parts. Once the film had ended they voted on the next film, and so the rest of the night was spent in a similar fashion.

Griffin and the others were up and dressed for around seven in the morning after they all had had a fitful night's sleep. They were gathered around the table as they chatted, Bloom deciding to leave for a shower.  
"So now that Bloom's gone, you all had a terrible night?" Faragonda asked her family, not believing their story about sleeping in a new place to Bloom.  
"No….. Sister and I felt as though we were being watched." Elditrude spoke softly, her twin nodded solemnly. The others agreed with this, each explaining how they each awoke multiple times in the night to the feeling that they were not alone.  
"Do we tell Bloom?" Du Four asked softly, doubting that Bloom would take the news all too well.  
"Later, let her get some more sleep this afternoon." Faragonda spoke with finality, after observing Bloom begin to drift off a few times during the night. The others agreed, clearing the table of breakfast dishes and cups and changing the subject to what they wished to do that day as Bloom wandered into the kitchen yawning, hair still damp.  
"What are we doing today then?" The red head asked as she sat down next to Griffin.  
"We thought a hike this morning and then relaxing on the beach." Saladin told the young red haired girl who nodded at him, smiling tiredly.  
"Sounds like fun." The red head spoke, blowing softly on her cup of tea, grateful for the warmth. The lack of sleep was making her feel cold. She shivered slightly and Avalon draped his coat over her, and they set about getting ready for the day ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows that you have given me, I'm very grateful. This chapter is allot darker than what I usually write, so please bare this in mind, and as always, please leave a review!

Chapter 4

They left their summer house, venturing off into the woods around them, taking a small picnic basket with them. Faragonda lead the small family as she chatted to a perky Bloom. As they made their way through the woods the small family became aware of just how defenseless they really were.  
"Has anyone else noticed the weather?" Palladium asked eyeing the sky nervously, causing the others to look up.  
"Is it unusual for here?" Bloom asked watching the dark clouds move in, thunder rumbling in the distance.  
"Very unusual I'm afraid dear." Faragonda told the young woman. Sometimes they tended to forget that Bloom hadn't lived as long as they had in Magix. The red haired fairy wrapped her arms around her as an ice cold breeze tore through the woods. The others eyed this in concern.  
"There's a cave up ahead that we can take shelter in. It's not a brilliant situation but it'll have to do." Griffin spoke calmly, feeling dread creep up her spine. They were too far away from the cabin, and even further away from the boundaries of where they would be able to use their magic. The others nodded, and they sped up, clambering over fallen logs and trees that stood in their path as a torrent of rain opened up above. Within minutes the family was drenched from head to toe, no one thinking to bring waterproof jackets.  
"Come on! It's not long to the mountain! It's just up there!" Saladin shouted to the family, helping Du Four and Griselda up to the bottom of the trail that would lead them up to the cliff side. The small family scrambled up, their feet repeatedly slipping on the wet muddy ground.

Bloom looked around, small flashes of memory coming back to her as she backed up into the others, who were stood watching the rain. They turned around, noticing the terrified expression on her face.  
"Bloom what is it, what's wrong?" Griselda asked, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder.  
"This is the place from my dream. We need to go, now." Bloom told them, startling them with the severity in her voice. A wave of panic rolled over them as they looked outside.  
"We can't go back out there, it's flooding, and fast. We'll drown before we get very far." Codatorta's voice was solemn as he glanced back at the red head.  
"It's a trap." The fire fairy said it so simply, as she turned to look into the darkened cave. They looked ahead, but couldn't see a thing. None of them wanted to go into the darkness that surrounded them.  
"What do you remember from the visions Bloom?" Zarathustra asked as she and Elditrude wrapped their arms around a shaking Bloom.  
"We try to fight. But it's so dark and they come for us… We never make it." Looking up at them all, they could see the thinly veiled horror, as she tried and failed to fight it. Her words and expression let them know that they wouldn't come out of this as the same people…. If they came out of this at all. The men began to set up a fire, as the women prepared food to eat, each wracking their minds for a way to escape, to live. The silence as they ate was deafening, and they could each feel their impending doom. They all came to the same conclusion; there was no way _to_ escape.

Later that evening the family sat around the dying fire, each dreading their impending doom. A cool breeze tore through the cave suddenly and Bloom tensed as the fire started to flicker.  
"They're here." Bloom told the family, moving into a defensive position. She knew how this was likely to end, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. The other's moved to copy her actions, knowing that they couldn't escape what was going to happen. The fire flickered dimly, casting shadows all around them, as they looked around, each poised and tense for battle. A small crackling sound came from behind Bloom and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She knew that whatever it was that was hunting them was behind her. She spun around, kicking out, hitting air as hissing filled her senses. She could hear the others screaming and fighting but suddenly couldn't see any of them. She screamed herself as she was dragged into the air by her ankle, the others watching in horror as they were left to watch their youngest family member try and fight. They ran towards her, and got thrown back by what appeared to be an invisible barrier that none of them could sense.  
"Run!" Bloom shouted, not knowing where they were, but hoping that they would make it out alive as she felt a slash to her ankle. Blood started to drip down as more slashes were made on her body. The darkness was suffocating her, and she felt as though she couldn't breath. Whatever this was was stronger than all of them. With no magic to help her Bloom tried to push her life force outward, saving her family as darkness over took her….

She awoke surprised that she was still living, alone at the mouth of the cave. She stood resolving herself to her fate as she walked into the darkness, aware that she shouldn't be able to see and confused as to why she suddenly could. She had to see if they were okay. Nothing else mattered. She made her way through the intricate cave system, seeing bodies curled up into themselves as they cried. Her instincts told her not to go over to them however, and she rushed through. Trying not to think to hard about what they were, or why she could suddenly see them. Rounding a corner Bloom came to a halt, relief and terror rushed through her as her family lay before her, blood staining their clothes. She ran screaming their names out as she heard them talking. Bending down beside Avalon she touched his wrist, pulling back as he shivered.  
"Something's here. I just felt it touch me." He told the others, causing the red head to sit there dumbfounded. _It's as if they don't know I'm here. As if they can't…. See me. _Bloom's thoughts ran rampant through her head, everything suddenly made sense. The demon faces of her visions, being able to see so clearly in the dark, the people curled up in the cave. It was because she _was_ the dark. She tried reaching for Avalon's arm, then Griselda's and Du Four's, tears stinging her eyes as they each recoiled. _I'm dead. _She thought dismally, sitting down beside them, unable to comprehend just what that entailed.  
"Do you think Bloom's okay?" Du Four asked softly, looking at the hopeless faces of her family. They each looked away, unable to voice their thoughts about what happened to the fiery red head. Bloom watched this, internally screaming. She wanted to tell them she was fine, to show them she was right there with them.  
"All we can do is hope, but it doesn't appear good." Faragonda told the silver haired woman, her heart aching as she imagined their youngest family member alone….. Neither one wanted to think of her being dead, but each knew that the likelihood of that was high. They knew that it wouldn't be long before they would share that same fate either. Each could feel their strength slipping away as they bled from the claw marks on their skin. Each remembering their attackers faces. The skinless faces, the hollow eyes, and the stench of decay would be forever ingrained into their senses. They just hoped that wherever Bloom was, she was safe and at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed with Bloom trying everything to be noticed. It was a difficult task with not knowing what she was, or how to control her new found powers. She felt so lonely sat in the darkness watching each of her family members suffer. _I can't even comfort them. _She watched as Griffin began to cough harshly. _They really don't have much time left. _Bloom knew this and she didn't want her family to share her fate. Sitting before them she concentrated on her magic, feeling it grow in intensity inside of her. Bloom allowed it to fill her, hoping that she could use her magic to create some sort of body so that she could be of some use. If the gasps that erupted from her family were anything to go by then she knew she had succeeded. The weight of that had her scrunching her eyes up for a moment to keep the tears of relief at bay. Once she was sure she wasn't going to start crying the fire fairy opened her cyan eyes.  
"Bloom….?" Griselda asked softly, tentatively reaching out a hand towards the younger girl. Hesitantly Bloom reached back, her heart sinking as her hand went straight through Griselda's.  
"It was you! You, you've been here….. The whole time?" Palladium asked the red head who nodded. Each tried to wrap their mind around this concept.  
"I don't know how much time we've got so I'm going to just come right out with it…. I think that I can use what's left of my magic to heal you. Once I've healed you guys you need to get out of here, okay?" Bloom told them, shuffling closer to Griselda, she could see the woman try not to shudder.  
"Sorry about that. It seems to be a side effect of being around me." Bloom told her smiling sadly.  
"Bloom…" Faragonda whispered, her heart breaking, she knew the young girl must be hurting, but none of them could touch her, let alone hold her, like she was sure the others also wanted to do.  
"What about you? It's not like we're going to just leave you Bloom." Saladin told the fire fairy softly. That was the last thing they wanted to do.  
"You might have no choice, if I can I'll come with you. But I'm not completely certain as to what'll happen. Go, and I'll find a way of talking to you." Bloom knew that it was a promise that she would be unlikely able to keep, but at that moment she was too terrified to think of an alternative. She pushed the negative thoughts to the back of her mind and focused on the healing as she placed her hands just above Griselda.

She was exhausted by the time she got around to healing Codatorta who was watching her dubiously. Each could see the toll that this was having on her but she was far too stubborn to stop, and how can you stop what you can't touch? The others crowded around the two, not knowing what to do or how to help. All of them were drained, and if they were being honest with themselves they were probably suffering from shock. The worst had come and they found themselves not quite believing that it was reality. With a last burst of energy she healed Codatorta and fell backwards panting.  
"Bloom?" Faragonda reached out a hand before quickly pulling it back realising she couldn't touch the young woman anymore. The red head hardly noticed, trying to keep a hold on her magic so that she could be seen and at least converse with her family. They could see her body start to fade and began to flat out panic.  
"Bloom. Just listen to us, please Bloom." The twins grabbed Du Four around the waist as they stared sadly at their youngest family member. They were at a complete loss for once in their life.  
Slowly Bloom stood up and motioned them to follow her quietly. The others warily complied as she led them through the cave. They could feel eyes on them, and the darkness that had plagued them before Bloom appeared start to appear again causing the air to feel heavier. They moved closer together as they followed the silent young woman to the foot of the cave.  
"You need to go, and quick." Within the dark Bloom could see the beings that had been curled up on her last walk through the cave begin to move and clamber across the walls, their bodies moving in sickeningly odd positions.  
"Are you coming?" Griffin asked, letting go of Faragonda's hand and stepping up close to the younger woman. Bloom sighed, closing her eyes as her magic waned.  
"I'll try." Her answer was clipped and they could hear the pain in her voice. This was simply too much for her to take in. They knew that if they were in her position that they would be struggling with the changes that had hit so quickly. Griffin nodded and motioned the others to come stand around her as she and Griselda connected their magic together to form a portal that the family quickly leapt through. Faragonda motioned for the red head to go before her as she and Avalon watched worriedly as she tentatively reached out for the portal with a finger, prodding it slightly before shrugging slightly and stepping though with a whispered  
"I'm already dead, what's the worst that could happen." The four of them had to smile at that as each stepped through the portal. _Only Bloom._ They thought as they looked around for the red head.  
"Where did she go?" Faragonda asked Saladin who stood simply blinking in shock.  
"I'm not sure. She came through the portal and then she suddenly faded." His voice was solemn as the three heads of school stood staring at each other.

"Do you think she's moved on?" Du Four asked softly from her spot on the sofa in between Griselda and Wiz Giz. The latter who shook his head.  
"I don't think so….. It was too sudden and she faded as if from view. I think that we just can't see her." The smallest Professor remembered the way the youngest member of the family had simply disappeared and shivered. He just hoped she was okay.  
"You think she's still with us?" Palladium had his head leant on Avalon's shoulder as he cradled his tea in his hands. The others stared at him momentarily, each knowing it was selfish, but definitely hoping she was still there. ..  
Bloom sat with her back leant against the wall. Her head was spinning and she felt so weak. _I'm already dead so what happens if I 'die' again? _Her thoughts were morbid, and she wished that she could let them know that she was okay. The fact that they were so worried about her made her love them all the more. What was she going to do? The fact was that nobody could see her, and she didn't think she had enough magic left to apparate, or whatever it was that she did, again.  
_If I ever do manage to figure out a way to get my body back I can at least make a fortune out of knowing what comes after you die. _Bloom snorted at that thought. _Yeah. If I can ever manage to hold a pen again. _Sighing the red head softly hit her head against the wall repeatedly, suddenly surprised out of her trail of thoughts as a 'thump' noise originated from where she was and she held her head in shock.  
"How the hell did I manage that?" Bloom spoke to herself as she watched her family stare straight through her. It hurt her more than she would ever willingly admit to anyone, but what exactly could she do?  
"Bloom? Is that you?" Zarathustra asked softly, neither her nor her twin wanting to contemplate on what it could otherwise be. Not knowing how else to respond Bloom simply stood up slowly, the room tilting and made her way gingerly towards them, sitting on their feet. She could barely feel them, and the twins could only feel a rush of cold settle on their legs. It was strangely comforting.  
"We'll take that as a yes." They told her together, content for now, just knowing that she was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone. I just want to apologise so much for taking so long to update. I have just started University and have had a few problems which have caused me to have quite a few panic attacks (I do suffer from them, and have done for a while). So I apologise as I haven't felt particularly like writing. Please bear with me as I will try to update my stories as soon and as much as I can. I have also started two blogs, one for my University work and one for my own personal, well, free for all, I suppose, so I'll pop the links on my profile for you guys to check out if you wish. There will hopefully be some book reviews and stuff going up within the next couple of weeks, anyway, I hope you're having a great week. Please leave a review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The family had gone to bed after a couple of hours of sitting around. All of them were on edge but were determined to go back to the cave for Bloom's body. Each had had trouble with the thought that Bloom was two separate beings now. One dead and one alive. One they could touch and one they couldn't. The red head sat at the end of Faragonda's bed as she watched the family sleep. She had watched them move bed's into one room as they felt uncomfortable about being alone. She wished that she could sleep but found herself unable to do so. It gave her an unwanted amount of time to sit and reflect about what had happened. Barely twenty four hours ago she was a living breathing person and now she was what? Dead? Undead? The closest word she could choose to describe her was 'ghost'. That word filled her with terror. Could she ever touch her family again? Would they want to? She knew that every time she went near them they shivered. Would that happen if she managed to remain somewhat solid to? Her head physically spun with all the unanswered questions, and she automatically reached for her laptop wanting to do some research. A pang went through her a she realised that she couldn't touch it, nor could she touch anything else. Hell she wasn't even sure how she was sat on the bed. It all became too much for the fire fairy and she suddenly broke down into sobs that wracked her body. Could she let her family go? Should she? Or was there any hope for her? Her heart felt like it was shattering into smaller pieces each time she could find no answer in her mind to her questions.

The small family awoke to hearing sobbing and were quite surprised to see Bloom sat on the end of Faragonda's bed crying her heart out. They each wanted to help their youngest family member, but were unsure of what to do.  
"Bloom?" Faragonda whispered staring into an equally surprised Bloom's eyes.  
"You can see me?" Bloom asked softly, hardly able to believe it. Why could they see her now when they couldn't hours before?  
"Yes dear, we can see you….. You look a bit more solid right now." Griffin told the younger woman as she moved to sit beside Faragonda. The family followed suit, cambering to situate themselves closer to the fire fairy. Slowly Palladium held out a hand palm up, and Bloom raised hers to meet him, hesitating before managing to touch him.  
"How?" Bloom choked out astonished as a few more tears leaked from her eyes. The family didn't need any further encouragement as they moved to sit on the bed so they enveloped her in a huge hug. They stayed like that for a little while, each soaking up the comfort of just being with each other.  
"What were you thinking about as you cried Bloom?" Griselda asked from her spot beside Du Four.  
"Whether I should stay with you, or whether it would be better for both you guys and me to move on." Bloom told them honestly, wiping a few tears off her cheeks.  
"Please don't say goodbye to us right now! We'll do everything we can to put this right, just please don't go!" Du Four all but pleaded with the younger girl as the others watched closely the reactions the red head was having. They knew she was hurting far beyond what she showed.  
"Do you feel like you need to move on Bloom? Like you should? None of us want you to leave, but we would understand if it was what you needed." Avalon's tone was soft and gentle. He didn't want to lose the red head, but he wouldn't force her to stay if it was what she needed. They waited in suspense, while the red head sat for a few moments thinking.  
"I don't have a strong urge to move on, but how many ghosts do you hear of that hang around haunting their family?" Bloom told them honestly, struggling with all the jumbled thoughts and emotions. Was this how death would always feel like? Her struggling to form more than one coherent thought?  
"Then for now stay, as Du Four said we'll do everything we can to make it right. Okay?" Saladin reassured her, patting her hand gently. Bloom savoured the feeling as she nodded, turning her hand over and taking his hand. It felt so nice to be able to touch something. He sat there silently, knowing that all she needed was their physical touch for now.  
"Now you all need to sleep." Bloom made a shooing motion with her hands that made them chuckle as they moved to go back to bed. Faragonda held the covers open for Bloom, who grinned and snuggled down beside the headmistress. The two closed their eyes, Faragonda drifting quickly off to sleep and Bloom relishing in the feeling of the covers. Slowly though she could feel them less and less, and knew instinctively she was fading. She scrunched her eyes up in a useless attempt to stop herself from crying again. This was just too much….


	8. Chapter 8

They awoke that morning readying themselves physically and mentally to go back into the cave that took their youngest family member's life. None particularly wanted to see the demons that they faced however they would not leave the fire fairy behind. As they trudged through the woods surrounding the cave Bloom followed silently keeping close to Faragonda, resting a hand on her shoulder to alert the elder woman of her presence. The headmistress looked to the cave system that had debris strewned around it before smiling where she thought Bloom may be.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be alright. The magical barrier has come down that surrounded the place so we should not have to use as much magic to get out of here as last time.

"That is at least one positive. Bloom can you tell us if you see any of those demons, one tap for yes two for no." Avalon asked as they scanned the area. They had been pacticing the techniques with the red head earlier that morning after the twins had come up with it after reading up on ghosts. Bloom looked around, and much to her relief saw no demons around for that moment in time. She focused her magic into the palm of her hand letting it swirl before tapping soflty on Faragonda's shoulder twice.

"She says no." Faragonda practically breathed her response in relief, trying to shake the memories of the twisted faces she saw every time she closed her eyes. The others nodded before Saladin stepped forwards leading the family up towards their possible final destination.

-Line Break-

As they reached the place where Bloom had died they came to a startling discovery. There was no body.

"What do you think happened to her... It?" Du Four asked the others softly as they stared around lost for words. None of them particularly understood what was going on, after all it wasn't like they could forget the place which she died.

"I'm unsure, now that I think about it, I don't remember seeing a body when she led us out. It's quite an unusual situation isn't it." Griffin thought hard, trying to remember clearly the events of the previous night. There was so much blood loss though, coupled with a drain to her magic and no sleep, it wasn't like she had been paying allot of attention to the world around her other than following their fire fairy to safety.

"So do you think I'm dead, or something else entirely?" Bloom asked them, startling them all. Faragonda gasped before smiling softly at the red, reaching cautiously out to touch her. The red head sighed softly as their hands met, moving closer to the elder woman.

"I think that before we can offer you an answer of some sort we must do some research." Saladin told the young woman moving to place a soothing hand on her back as she snuggled into Faragonda's half hold. The others agreed sadly, and knowing that there was nothing left that they could do moved to exit the cave and head back to Magix. It was going to be a long day.

-Line break-

Du Four and Palladium took turns in supplying the study group as Bloom sat on a chair observing the piles of books, folders of paper and laptops and tablets galore that littered one of Alfea's library tables.

"One theory suggests that the demon's could have ate her body." Griselda told the others quietly. Bloom grimaced at the thought.

"Seriously? Surely there's better ways to go." She grouched as she picked up a pen experiementaly. The others watched grinning at the sheer fascination the young woman was displaying.

"Okay, lets suggest, oh thanks Palladium, that for one moment that Bloom isn't dead. How about maybe a wierd out of body experience, or that they did something to her to give her 'ghost' like powers?" Zarathustra suggested softly as Bloom sat the pen down and picked up Faragonda's cup of tea that Palladium had just handed her.

"An interesting possibility, and there was no body, so something along those lines is entirely possible. However we are talking about very old and dark magic here. If it does turn out to be true then there is only one thing that is strong enough to overcome it." Saladin pondered for a few moments as the others thought about the new possibilites that had presented themselves.

"A Mating bond." Faragonda clarified seeing the confused look on the red heads face, Bloom shook her head still bewildered. "Similar to your bond with Lockette, however you will be bonded this person for life and will be... Intimate with them." A look of realisation dawned on the red head's face and she blushed brightly almost dropping the book she had picked up. The others chuckled good naturedly at the younger females suddenly shy nature.

"Oh, um, well, that's good. I think. Um, do you think maybe Lockette could help, until we sort out the other... Issue?" Bloom asked not looking at any of them as she fiddled with the book, turning pages and just getting used to feeling again.

"That is possibly a wise decision, I'll send a message to Pixi village immediately." The headmistress told the young woman softly taking her hand. The red head looked up and smiled warmly as she rested her head against Faragonda's shoulder.

"I think i'm getting better at controliing the 'poof' thing." Bloom murmured as she rested, eyes closed feeling somewhat like her usual self again. The twins both choked on their mouthfulls of tea as Griselda silently mouthed 'poof' at the others struggling not to laugh herself.

"Indeed you are dear." Faragonda whispered to the fire fairy, pressing a gently kiss to her forehead as she grinned despite herself.


	9. Chapter 9 Note

Hey Everyone, this is just a quick hello to let you know that I am back online and will be updating shortly. I have a new story which is a continuation of my Family Around. I hope you are all okay, and I hope to have updates for all my stories very shortly. I love you guys and I hope you're all doing okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter, sorry it took a while longer than planned. Thank you so much for reading, following and even favouriting this story. Your support means everything.

Faragonda called Pixi village later that evening. She rubbed her head in frustration, knowing that even with Lockette now getting ready to set out tomorrow morning there was still so much to sort out. She turned her chair to look out over the campus, taking comfort from the stillness. There was usually so much hustle and bustle, and even during the holidays Faragonda hardly had a break. Now the only woman to have ever caught her attention in such an intimate way was going to be taken away from her. Although she had to grin at the sheet reluctance to even think of dating another. Griselda and the twins had spent the last three hours trying to coax her into agreeing to a relationship. Faragonda had left half an hour ago vaguely amused, but mostly feeling slightly nauseus. She wanted to be the one that Bloom chose to help her through this difficult situation. However, she had never been good with romantic notions or how to approach possible suitors, and Bloom had wormed her way into the elder woman's heart. This had surprised the elder woman, and yet at the same time she knew looking back that she should have seen it coming from day one of meeting Bloom. Hindsight was a wonderful thing. Unfortunately, it was one skill she did not possess. She was distracted out of her thoughts by Griffin and Saladin poking their heads in through the door.

"It is considered polite by most to knock before entering." She stated, however it lacked any real bite and by the grins on their faces as they sauntered into the room, it was obvious that the two knew this.

"Come now 'Fara, that's no way to treat concerned friends." Griffin snipped, causing the fairy to sigh in exasperation as Saladin watched the two. She knew that since he was so quiet this was going to be a sensitive conversation. Bloom had long since pulled the elder man out of himself.

"Just say whatever you have to say." The two exchanged glances as Faragonda calmly waited for them to say whatever it was that had brought them to her office. Saladin held out the second cup of tea he had brought as a peace offering, not seating himself back down until the fairy headmistress had taken it from him.

"You should be the one to bond with her. She is clearly terrified for whatever reasons she is choosing not to divulge about getting close to another. You love her, and have done for a few years now. You could help heal her, as well as physically saving her. How would you feel about seeing her mate to another?" Saladin asked, cutting straight to the point. He knew his friend was far too mentally and emotionally drained to have a subtler conversation, and so he chose to the more tact root. His companion however did not have as much tact.

"Especially if they were to harm her? Or use her? Could you even stand to be around one of us if we were to offer our assistance?" Griffin smirked triumphantly as she saw the fire ignite behind the usually kind fairy's gaze. Were Bloom was concerned it did not take allot to push her buttons. The two watched as Faragonda's energy pulsed violently before she took a deep breath and stood, rushing out of her office.

"In less than a minute you successfully managed to unlock Faragonda's darker nature. Well done, I must say that was your most impressive time yet." The elder man snarked, standing with a sigh and beginning to follow the raging woman. Griffin snickered as she remembered the amount of times she had successfully drew out Faragonda's repressed dark side. Out of the entire family she knew that her fairy friend was the most successful at hiding it. However once unleashed chaos usually ensued. At this thought she frowned, maybe unleashing the darker aspects of themselves had not been such a clever idea at all.

"Let's go make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." She muttered to her silent companion who smirked. Although the witch had been heavy handed with her approach he sensed it had given the previous fairy godmother the kick needed to claim what she wanted. Fireworks regardless. That was why he had brought her along. No one would suspect him of slyly plotting the conversation how he wanted it to go. Barring these two women who likely wouldn't realise what he had done till the morning. Then he would be in for a world of trouble. However his friend's happiness was worth more than a bit of discomfort from whatever hexes would be sent his way by the two women. As they arrived at the teachers living room they could see a confused Bloom pulled onto Faragonda's lap, her magic seeping out and around the small space as the other family members watched from the sofas.

"So what did you do this time to make her like this?" Zarathustra asked grinning from her spot beside her twin. The headmaster and headmistress both sighed, watching as Faragonda refused to speak, simply tightening her protective hold on the fire fairy. Said fire fairy was torn between the occasional curious poke to the nose and trying to soothe her previous headmistress.

"We simply encouraged her to follow her hearts desire." Griffin stated proudly causing them all to snort barring Bloom who looked up at the elder witch curiously.

"What has her hearts desire got to do with me?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Griffin paused midstep, sweat beginning to gather on her forehead.

"That is something you should ask her when she calms down." Saladin told the red head softly as he guided Griffin to a seat. The fire fairy looked at them all for a moment before nodding, and going back to patting the elder fairy's head.


End file.
